


Home Sweet Home

by Prettyhex04



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, High School Reunion, Kinda, Summer of Olicity, protective hubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyhex04/pseuds/Prettyhex04
Summary: Olicity visit Felicity's home in Vegas, and bump into a familiar face.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long it's been since I last uploaded, my apologises. I do have a few more works in progress, so bare with me XD. So far there's no solid plan for updates, just when I get ideas and such. If anyone wants to drop a prompt, please don't hesitate. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of me rambling, thank you, and I hope you enjoy x

“Yeah, mum, we’re just pulling onto the street now, so we’ll be seeing you very soon” Felicity announced, eyes going through the familiar street like it hasn’t been bordering on a decade since she’s been home. “Love you too, see you soon”

“I can’t believe I finally get to see where the infamous Felicity Smoak, hacker extraordinaire, grew up” Oliver muttered off-hand, throwing a loving smile over to the blonde beside him.

“Well it’s not exactly a lot, I will warn you. But it’s home for me” she spoke as they pulled up alongside the lot of smaller houses dotted about the neighbourhood. “This is it, home sweet home”

Without barely even getting out of the car, Donna came practically sprinting down the path towards the pair. It’s been such a long time since Felicity has seen her mother in a not-form fitting blouse and a pair of jeans.

“Felicity, my baby girl, it’s amazing to have you home again!” Donna cried, throwing her arms around her daughter and pulling her close, Felicity trying not to cry at the embrace at the memories rampaging through her mind in that current moment. “…and Oliver, can’t forget about you son”

“Hi Donna, lovely to see you again” chuckling as he let himself get pulled into a hug by the smaller woman, Oliver couldn’t help but close his eyes at the warmth of a mother’s embrace he’d missed since Moira had passed over a year ago.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here! It seems like it was only yesterday that we were chatting on Skype and you mentioned about passing through. Oh, come in, come in”

Following Donna back into the house with the bags in one hand and Felicity’s hand firmly intertwined with his own in the other, Oliver gladly followed her in the house where the moments of Felicity’s growth were documented on the wall.

Even so, his eyes couldn’t seem to move from the face of a man with his arms around a small brunette and a smiling younger Donna.

“That’s Felicity’s father, we’ve always kept that photo up to remind us that we’re stronger than those give us credit for” Donna’s unwavering voice stated from beside him as he realised that Felicity must’ve gone upstairs since she’d disappeared from his side.

“Now I know where Felicity gets it from” Oliver noted, turning Donna’s attention to him once more, “ever since I met her, Felicity has always been the person I fell back on. Always astounded me, the amount of strength she had, even despite sometimes not knowing what’s going to happen next” Oliver answered.

“I can assure you, Oliver. It’s not just from me that Felicity’s become the…amazing young woman she’s become. She’s accomplished all of that on her own, she made her own path for herself. I couldn’t, possibly, be prouder of my baby” turning to look back at the man her little girl had taken under her wing, Donna stepped forward and placed her hands on Oliver’s face. “I couldn’t possibly wish for a better man to be taking care of my baby. You’re equals, Oliver, you balance each other out”

Shock stilled him where he stood, body subconsciously tensing from his disbelief. Standing in front of him, the mother of the true love of his life, saying something he’d never heard anybody say to him before. It was always the stark opposite, how they were like fire and gasoline.   

Falling freely into the wave of warmth filing his veins, Oliver brought his hands up to cover Donna’s.

“I promise you, Donna, that I’ll look after Felicity. I’ll keep her safe, to the very best of my ability” the words he spoke were like a blazing fire, burning with passion and truth that threatened to consume him.

“I don’t doubt that, Oliver. Not one bit” whispering her response, Donna stepped away from him but not before wrapping her arms tight around him.  

When Felicity reappeared at his side, the conversation soon moved on.

 

* * *

 

 

Deciding on remaining in Felicity’s home city for a couple weeks at the most just to really enjoy what the city has to offer to its fullest, Felicity deemed the pair of them in need of more summery items of clothing to wear because of their current weather.

For the first time in his life, Oliver didn’t complain about the amount of different shops or items of clothing either of them tried on, just enjoying having a good time and spending that time with the woman he loves the most. Now, he could just entwine his hand with Felicity and not have to worry about anyone trying to stab him in the back or hiding in the shadows.

It was absolute and complete _bliss_.

Though, it was difficult to remain outside of the changing cubicles where his very sexy girlfriend was currently changing into different dresses, and not joining her inside or giving her a hand. But it wasn’t nearly as challenging as having to help give opinions on the different bikinis she tried on for when they stopped by the beach and any pools they might come across.

_Always best to be prepared_ , is what Felicity told Oliver as she once again refused his help with her bikini despite his pouting.

Yes, _Oliver Queen_ was _pouting_.

It all came to a point where Oliver basically had to drag Felicity from shopping to get them both something to eat, knowing deeply about her habit of losing track of time and forgetting to feed herself. He already figured he would be the one regularly having to remind someone to remember food exists and it’s good for one’s health.

 

* * *

 

 

“Felicity Smoak? Oh my God, _is that you_?!” was all she heard before the chill ran up her spine.

_Oh no, she knew that voice._ All too well.

Having paused upon hearing the familiar voice, Felicity opened her eyes, unaware she had closed them and was clenching them shut tight pleading that she was just hearing things. Steadily turning towards where the voice had come from, Felicity sucked in a sharp breath. And there she was, Felicity’s high school arch nemesis.

Arabella ~~Piranha~~ Pirano.

Perfect red waves floated about her shoulders as she showed off a pink crop top that wrapped around her torso leaving her mid-section on clear display. A low-waisted pair of short jean shorts barely could cover her butt cheeks as her feet were tucked into a pair of light pink nude pumps. With her purse flung over her shoulder and a pair of sunglasses balanced on the tip of her nose, she finished the look but of course she always had to go that bit further to prove she had the body people liked to take notice of.

In high school, Arabella was typical high school ‘Queen Bee’, or ‘Queen Bitch’ as Felicity used to call her. The last time she checked, Bella had been dating the same guy through the entirety of high school which happened to be the most popular guy at their school. The same one who happened to be the captain of the football team.

Think of the most cliché ‘plastic girl’ you could think of, that was Arabella. Head of the cheerleaders. Prom queen. President of the yearbook. You name it, she _was it_.

She also happened to be the very person Felicity had hated from high school, the one person she’d never wanted to run into again in her life. Because in high school, Arabella tried to make high school hell for Felicity but had always failed because Felicity always bested her. She was the valedictorian, she was the one with the best grades out of everyone, she didn’t let herself get peer pressured into anything she didn’t want to do. She was also the one who got voted ‘most likely to succeed’, which never failed to shove Arabella further over the edge.

_Speak of the devil and she shall appear._

“Arabella”

As soon as she said her name, Oliver knew exactly who this woman was. Felicity remembered distinctly rambling on about how much she had hated high school when Sara had begun asking what she’d been like as a kid and the rest of the guys just so happened to be there. There was a very vivid memory of her explaining to the guys exactly what she thought of her old arch nemesis, who always thought she was better than everyone else including her and tried her best to prove it.

“Felicity, it’s been so long” the fineness of pretend so thick of caring.

“Yup, back when we graduated from high school was when I saw you last”

“Wait, are you _the_ Oliver Queen?” Arabella asked, her hands moving to take her sunglasses off and hang them from her tank top, revealing the pure shock in her eyes with the hint of jealousy.

Even as she spoke the words, Felicity could feel Oliver tensing up beside her, his hand wrapping tighter around her waist and securing her to his side. But of course, whenever Oliver’s faced with a situation like this one, the usual fake-act comes into play. She’d seen enough of it when Oliver dealt with the press.

“Yes, I’m Felicity’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you”

“Boyfriend? You’re dating Oliver Queen? How, _when_ did this happen?” Arabella glanced between both Oliver and Felicity, lingering a tad on Felicity whilst looking her over with a judging look.

“Yes, we’re dating” Oliver’s response was as tense as he was, short and to the point.

“So, what brings you to Vegas then?” Arabella asked, her entire mood changing as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them together to show them off.

_…and the flirting begins_.

“Visiting Donna”

“Hey, babe who you talking to?” a man asked as he sidled up beside the red head, his hand settling on her arse with a smile.

“Oh, I’d like to introduce my fiancé, Kevin Cunningham. He owns a popular design brand. Darling, this is my old friend from high school, Felicity Smoak and her boyfriend Oliver Queen. Where are you two heading right now, we ourselves were just on our way to get some dinner, maybe we can make a double date out of it”

‘ _I’d rather have a threesome with the Count and Cupid’_ Felicity thought automatically, sure there was a fake smile currently in place as her stomach churned at the thought of having to spend any longer with Arabella.

“We passed by this cute little place on the way here, let’s go there” Arabella decided before Oliver or Felicity could speak a single word opposing to the idea, Kevin soon backing his fiancé up with a smile.

_Well, here comes the longest dinner she’ll ever go on_.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they began ordering, it seemed Arabella was going to be showing off the amount of money in her bank account as she already stated that she’d be paying for their dinner so don’t hold back.

“So, how long will you both be remaining in Vegas then?” Arabella cut back to the couple sat opposite her, who were hoping to just remain talking between the two of them.

_Arabella, always having to shove her nose where it didn’t belong, mostly other people’s business._

“We’re not all too sure, we don’t really have a set plan in mind. Just seeing where the road leads us, I guess” Oliver replied, his hand settling over her own, smiling as she entwined their fingers together.

“Oh, you both should come to our wedding then! It’ll be marvellous, all the girls will be there, and we’ll have such a wonderful time, all of us!” Arabella claimed, Kevin nodding dumbly beside her as his fiancé reached into her bag and pulled out a RVSP card, eyeing the couple’s entwined hands with a hint of what seemed like jealousy.

The only thing that Felicity could say about the dinner is that it didn’t go by fast enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Eyes fluttering open to meet the sun shining through the curtains to greet her, Felicity sighed in content as she rolled over and snuggled into the furnace behind her.

Opening her eyes, a smile lit up her face as she gazed deep into loving blue orbs she’d become familiar with over the past three years.

“Hi” she whispered as strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her further against his chest.

“Hi” Oliver smiled in response, shifting closer to her so he could rest his chin atop her head and tuck her further inside his embrace, sighing at the contact as he turned his head slightly so that his cheek could comfortably rest on top of her hair.

They’d arrived at the hotel they’d be staying in the night before, the Hilton Lake resort, where the ceremony will be taking place. The five days between bumping into Arabella and the day of the wedding had passed so quickly it seemed like only five minutes in fact.

They’d all received a schedule for the wedding. The brunch happening in the morning at 9, then they’d all get a few hours to get themselves ready for the actual wedding ceremony before they have the reception last of all, then freedom.

“Just as a warning, when we get back on the road, that first day we’re not getting out of bed for a long time” Oliver muttered, rolling onto his back and bringing her along with him, making her giggle.

“I can’t wait to get back to that again” Felicity sighed, resting her head atop his chest. “I still can’t believe that we actually agreed to this, which was because why, again?”

“Something along the lines of you wanting to see where people are in life now” Oliver hummed, eyes closed in content.

“Oh yeah, I just have a strong feeling that there are going to be some which are going to make us both laugh. Anyways, I need to start getting dressed” Felicity quickly added before ducking out of Oliver’s grasp before he could tighten it, making him glare at her.

“At least give me a kiss before you go” lifting her eyebrow at the hidden intent of it, Felicity ambled towards him slightly just knowing what he’s going to do if she gets too close.

Before she could even _think_ about reacting, Oliver lunged for her. Wrapping his arms tight around her, securing Felicity to him as he fell back onto the bed, Felicity let out a breath as he rolled them both over and ignited a deep kiss.

“Oliver,” Felicity gasped out in a breath as he just continued kissing her, “we…...don’t have…... time……. for this, as much as I’d like to. Oliver!” Felicity tried again, but couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

Smirking, Oliver paused in his attack on her to look her in the eyes “hi”.

“Hi” dropping her hands in the small of his back, tracing the pads of her fingers over the burn scar almost covering the entirety of his back, Felicity revelled in the warmth flowing through her veins as Oliver rested his forearms either side of her. She always loved seeing that warm and gentle smile on his face, especially after all that she knew he’d had to experience, but nothing could ever beat the little moments of theirs.

The feeling of being enclosed within his arms and body will never grow old for her, being safely held within such strength and warmth with him looking at her like she is his everything and truth be told, he’s hers.

“You done?” she asked him, cocking her head to the side as she grinned at his antics.

“With you? I’ll never be done with you, I’m insatiable for you” he growled softly as he leaned back down to plant a light another kiss on her lips, smiling against her lips as he spoke “and it’s amazing”

“You’re such a sap”

“Only for you, I am. You bring out the best in me, I am my best self when I’m with you. That’s why you’re so important, so vital in my life because without _you_ , I’m nothing but that mask” Oliver emphasised, meaning every single word he spoke and putting so much emotion behind it, it left her breathless. “I love you, Felicity and I always will. What we’ve found in each other……what I’ve found in you just by _finally…. being with you_ is something that I’ve never had. And that is something that I will cling to as tight as I possibly can in fear of it slipping through my fingers. You’ve given me the promise of _always_ ”

“…. _Oliver_ ” she could only breath out his name, there were no other words she could possibly even _try_ to wrap her tongue around.

Smiling as he steadily lowered himself down so his lips brushed hers with every movement, Oliver whispered against her skin “if you don’t get up and start getting dressed, right now, I will make love to you again and again and again….and I’m not going to stop until I have you shaking and whimpering in my arms, Felicity”

Gritting her teeth against the response her body gave just by his words in order not to fuel that smirk she knew was brimming beneath the surface, Felicity knew already that if she started this then there is no remote possibility that they’d make it to that brunch on time.

“Looks like our minds are all made up then, just one little titbit primarily”

“Yeah? What’s that then?”                   

“You have to get off me first” she whispered with a smug grin plastered over her face.

“Hmm, just you wait until I get you back in this hotel room, Ms. Smoak. Then I won’t be such the gentleman I’m being now” he growled low, lifting hesitantly off her to allow her to move off the bed and towards the bathroom.

‘ _Well, I wonder how he’s going to react to the little numbers she’s got lined up for the actual wedding ceremony and reception_ ’ her mind purrs, watching his eyes remain locked on to hers.

 

* * *

 

 

Finishing up with his suit, Oliver unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt as he untucked it as best he could in preparation for the hot weather.

He’d decided to go for a light shade of grey, not bothering with the tie at all as the wedding was mostly going to take part out in the sun anyways.

Turning around as the door to the bathroom opened, the first thing Oliver focused on was the long tan legs with the coral fabric fanning out around her body making her seem even more like a goddess in his mind. Raising his eyes up the length of her body, he subconsciously tracked the dress as it floated around her with every movement Felicity made.

Hanging from her shoulders by thin spaghetti straps, [the dress](https://www.honeymoonorange.com/products/bright-summer-beach-dress) showed off the slight muscle build up in her arms from everything they’d been through in their years together. The straps trailed over shoulders only to hold the two side of the dress together since the back didn’t even exist before dropping immediately to the small of her back.

Her hair bounced beautifully with every step she took, accentuating her facial details even more so then it already did in everyday life, which just topped off the entire angelic look with the cherry.

“Mr. Queen, you do realise staring is incredibly rude?” Felicity spoke in a mocking voice.

“You walk into the room like _this_ , and you expect me _not_ to stare?” Oliver muttered as he brought them together, resting his hands on the small of her back with the tips of his fingers just peeking beneath the dip in the back of her dress.

“C’mon, lover boy” Felicity laughed out the words, clasping his hand in her own and dragging him towards the door, snatching her clutch up on her way. “Brunch awaits us, with the demon dressed in white”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you recognise anyone here?” Oliver asked, Felicity’s scanning over all the guests in question as he asked, “yeah, there’s quite a few and luckily for the both of us there includes quite a few of interesting people”

“I’m guessing by that, you mean a lot of people that you hated and hated you?”

“Bingo” she muttered as one of those devils in question spotted them off to the side and decided to say hi.

“Well, good thing we’ve dealt with worse than this” Oliver replied as Felicity’s muscles relaxed, Oliver’s hand massaging the knot between her shoulder blades.

“Felicity Smoak?! My god, you’ve changed so much since I last saw you” the woman exclaimed, who had been part of the cheerleading squad back in high school. She wore a soft pastel-coloured yellow that was basically wrapped around her body like a glove, showing the obvious change in her bust since high school.

_She’d always been jealous of Arabella’s cup size, even if she knew it wasn’t natural._

“Brittany Morgan, I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Oliver” Felicity easily maneuvered her way round to incorporate Oliver into the conversation.

“Nice to meet you” Oliver began, poker face on standby.

The shock of it all was apparent as Brittany stuttered in her response as she tried not to embarrass herself in front of ‘royalty’, his last name still holding up despite the events.

Before she could save herself from further embarrassment, one of her fellow ex-cheerleaders joined the conversation, Samantha Danvers.

“So, looks like the years have been rewarding for you then, Felicity” Sam wiggled her eyebrows as she glanced between the couple, trying to appear like old friends in front of Oliver. “oh, have you seen who else is here? Jonny Smith, remember him?” she giggled.

“Jonny Smith, who’s he?” Oliver asked at the same time Felicity cringed.

“Back in the day Felicity was so far gone for him, the entire school knew about it” Samantha answered immediately, pushing it further than the truth stretched. “why Felicity, haven’t you told Oliver about how much you were in _love_ with him?”

Glancing over at Oliver, Felicity explained “he was just the typical crush. He was the best friend of James Beckett, who happened to be the boy that Arabella was dating all through high school. While James was the captain of the football team, Jon was the captain of the basketball team, everyone knew them as brothers from different mothers”

“Speaking of high school crushes, here he is now. JONNY! Over here!” diverting her attention to the crowd Samantha was facing as she called out his name, Felicity felt the nerves bubbling.

As the seconds ticked by, Felicity remembered the boy she had a crush on. All the aspects that made her more attractive to her, one by one.

His confidence.

How cute he was.

His popularity.

His floppy black hair.

The potential he had in his future.

Him and his girlfriend kissing; everyone wanting to _be_ him or wanting to be _with_ him.

How good at sports he was.

But she also remembered how much she embarrassed herself in front of him nearing the end of high school, something that she’s nervous that he still remembers.

As the picture floated in her mind as if it all happened only yesterday, she spotted the same curly hair that she remembered but with a different yet familiar face attached.

…. _and there went the crush she used to hold so firm for him._

“Hey baby, looking hot as always” he smirked before his attention was caught by Felicity, a look instantly telling her that by no means did he remember her.

“Do you remember Felicity Smoak?” Sam asked almost instantaneously as he pulled up by her side.

“…err, yeah sure. That goth chick with the baggy clothes?” Jon muttered, attempting to be subtle in the way he was checking Felicity out in his peripheral.

‘ _Goth chick? Well let’s make some new memories_ ’ Felicity thought as she felt the change in Oliver, spotting the raised eyebrow in her peripheral as he subtly glared at the guy.

“ _I_ am _that goth chick_ ” Felicity spat out in response, her own poker face coming into play.

_Like she said to Oliver, nothing but a simple high school crush_.

“I never would’ve thought you were _her_ ” Jon continued, brushing past what she’d just said. “You’re hot” not holding back now, Jon’s eyes clearly roamed over her figure.

“It’s definitely clear that looks don’t always mean everything” smiling innocently, Felicity heard Oliver cough as a cover to hide his laugh, smirking behind his hand as he faked another cough. “Also, if you’re going to check someone out, at least be subtle about it”

“Jon, this is Oliver Queen” Sam introduced, hiding her own smile at the insult, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the conversation.

“Felicity’s boyfriend” Oliver reached his hand to shake Jon’s, smiling edging into predatory as his hold tightened significantly.

He knew that he wasn’t the part of him that enjoyed hurting others anymore, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed watching the guy attempt to pull his hand back with obvious pain in his face. Even if he knew that Felicity didn’t always need his protection, that she can handle herself perfectly, he won’t stop pitching in when and where he can.

_Especially when it comes to ex-boyfriends or high school crushes_. He doesn’t care that it’s just going to fuel her argument that he’s the sometimes-over-protective boyfriend, especially when guys like this dick just look at her like she’s nothing but a good roll in the sheets.

“Noted” the fear being present in the quiver of his voice.

Watching as Jon grimaced as he let go of his hand, Oliver smiled before returning his hand to the small of Felicity’s back not missing the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

Before anyone could say any more, the devil appeared wrapped in false innocence.

“Jonny! I’ve been looking all over for you, I see that you’ve found Felicity and Oliver!” Arabella exclaimed, sidling up to the guy and pressing their sides together, which meant that she was pressing her right breast up against him.

_Not that Jonny seemed to be minding that, though_.

Arabella was showing off in a short and sexy white [dress](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/573434965032635731/?autologin=true) that wrapped around her like a second skin, showing off so much skin it was practically indecent. The dress crossed over at the top, putting on display Arabella’s breasts which looked like they were able to pop out. It was even more showy at the back as the dress barely even covered her ass cheeks.

“So, how did you lot reunite then?” Sam asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling, gesturing to Oliver and Felicity then Arabella.

“Oh, Kevin and I were shopping when we bumped into Felicity and Oliver” Arabella jumped in, “they were both shopping for anything else they might need on their little vacation”

“Where you two heading then?” Sam replied, everyone looking towards the couple.

“Nowhere planned, just driving” Oliver responded, moving his arm to bring Felicity further against his side as he smiled lovingly down at her “seeing where the road takes us”

“Isn’t that boring though? Whenever we go on holidays, we always go to resorts or whatnot. It just adds to the romance of the trip. You know, with being in a fancy hotel suite with champagne and room service, swimming pools and loads of other…. activities, to do” Arabella again jumped in, laughing as she gestured with her hand not pressed against Jon. “It’s the reason I can’t wait for the honeymoon, Kevin’s already told me we’re heading back to the Caribbean again”

“Well we both love the mystery of it, heading out with nothing but the knowledge that you’re with the one you love. We don’t care, if we’re together. As corny and sappy as it sounds, going to all those places are nice and all but it gets boring after a while, having spent most of my younger holidays there” Oliver replied, looking directly at Arabella as he spoke, watching as she shied back as if the words struck a chord with her.

“That’s what makes this trip so exciting, you don’t know where you’re heading. One day it could be Canada and the next it could be Croatia, you never know” Felicity added, Oliver smiling in response and laying a kiss on her temple.

And before they knew it, the official brunch began as everyone found their seat and dove into the food. Oliver and Felicity not all noticing the glares coming from Arabella and Jon as the couple entertained themselves, Felicity supplying embarrassing and memorable moments from her years in high school.

 

* * *

 

“That’s so much better” Felicity sighed as they walked into their hotel suite, rolling her shoulders as she went. “So, what do you thin-” she yelped as Oliver swept her off her feet, literally, and strolled towards their bed.

‘ _Well there’s the first hour planned_ ’ Felicity thought as Oliver kissed her senseless.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you” Oliver growled out, voice low as though he were talking through the modulator, which absolutely did _not_ make Felicity feel like her ovaries were about to burst. “Now for the next however long I want, you’re _mine_ ”

Felicity absolutely _loved_ when they would share moments like these where Oliver truly reminded her of either his vigilante counterpart or the role he played within the League. Just the pure thought of having those strong arms around her, belonging to a man with such a deadly potential and was capable of so much with so little effort, made pleasure nip at her nerve endings.

There was a second where Oliver pulled back, and the only thing that Felicity could focus on were his darkened eyes as he gazed upon her.

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling out the handbag from where it’d previously been sitting on the chair, Felicity sorted through the few items she had thrown inside, to kill the time whilst Oliver finished up in the bathroom.

The summery dress that she wore was something that she already had had in her wardrobe back in Starling but never got the chance to wear. It was a beautiful backless chiffon and backless summer dress and Felicity absolutely loved it. Especially in weather just like they had where if you wore any bodycon dresses the material would just stick right to you like a second skin, which made it more uncomfortable than anything. Pairing the dress with a pair of coral sandals and tossing her hair up into a messy bun, it was one of her favourite summer outfits.

A knock sounded, breaking her concentration from her handbag and making her frown. Curious, she made her way over and threw open the door to see, Jon.

_Such joy for her._

“Jon? What are you doing here?” Felicity spoke aloud, distrust emitting from her voice but not that he’d pick that up.

“Well there’s a few hours between now and the ceremony. So, I was wondering if you’d like to join me in killing a few hours. I think we definitely need to catch up, it’s been such a long time and I never really got to know the face behind the crush of yours” as Jon spoke, his words only added to the whole annoying fly-buzzing picture that Felicity had cast for him.

“Thanks for the thought, _Jon_ , but I’m going to pass on the…offer. With the reason that _I have a boyfriend_ , who I _love_ , and would never swap him for anything or _anyone_. Secondly, there’s a reason why most of high school crushes remain as crushes and never graduate to anything else” Felicity tried to remain polite to the best of her ability, but it’s true that some things never change and unfortunately Jon is one of those. As she spoke, she watched as shock and a hint of anger passed over his face.

“You’re kidding, right? I don’t ask just anyone out, I’m going out of my way to give you the very thing you _craved_ in high school, and you’re turning me down?” Jon exclaimed as Felicity felt a presence behind her but knew that Oliver wouldn’t jump in unless the situation became furious or if she asked him.

“ _Crave_ is a very strong word, it was more along the lines of day dreaming. Isn’t it everyone’s dream to be the popular kid at high school or to date the popular person. So, I’d stop putting yourself on this pedestal, if I were you” Felicity shifted to her side, allowing room for Oliver to physically join the conversation.

“You do know who your _boyfriend_ is, right? Oliver Queen is the ultimate playboy, everyone wanting to get into his bed or be his best friend”

“Well, we all make mistakes but the key word being _used_ to. As in I learned the hard way how to treat people with the respect they deserve, something that is eventually going to hit you in a way you’d never expect” Oliver’s response was cold and reserved.

Laying her hand on his shoulder as she went to put her sandals on, she left Oliver at the door with Jon not even caring what he did at this point, just wanting him to leave. Parting from his side with a kiss on the cheek and a ‘don’t be too long’, Felicity instead focused on the sandals she’s been dying to wear since Oliver bought them for her.

With her back turned to the two men Felicity didn’t see Oliver become his Arrow counterpart and cause Jon to almost shrink where he stood, or when Jon basically ran away from the suite.

When those two strong and familiar arms wrapped around her waist, Felicity didn’t hesitate to lean back into his loving embrace, his stubble nuzzling against the side of her neck.

“On a scale of 1 to scatter from your immediate vicinity, how much did you terrify him?” asking as she turned in his arms, hugging her arms around his neck to bring her further against him.

“He ran away with his tail between his legs and ego tarnished. I might have said that if he bothered either of us again then I’ll make sure he feels the pain for the following month and you’ll rid his very existence completely off the face of the Earth” Oliver stated without regret.

“Couldn’t have put it better myself. Now, how about we go see what’s in store for us before the damn ceremony that stands in the path of our freedom?” Felicity bluntly asked, shifting slightly to her side so that she could link their fingers together and snatch her bag from the seat at once.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle at how little Felicity cared, trusting him entirely to deal with the situation, before she continued as though nothing even happened. One of the _many_ reasons why he loved her so damn much.

“Then what are we still waiting around for?” Oliver stated, not hesitating to twirl Felicity round and chuckling when her dress flared out at the sudden motion. Grinning further at her giggle as she raised herself on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss against his lips, making the move to lead them both from the room to see what was on offer, both in the resort and in the surrounding area.

 

* * *

 

 

 The few hours that the guests had before the actual wedding ceremony Felicity and Oliver put to good use, spending a while relaxing either in the resort and enjoying the open bar with endless amounts of drinks available, and browsing round the shops etc.

It just goes without saying that Felicity had a good time torturing Oliver when they were in public and she was wearing the [bikini](https://www.venus.com/viewproduct.aspx?BRANCH=24~89~&ProductDisplayID=31636) she was, he glared when she kept herself purposefully out of his reach. Her only response being that they were in public, so he had to keep his hands to himself.

Before they knew it, they were heading back to their suite to get ready for the ceremony, both deciding to shower together.

You know, to conserve more water.

 

* * *

 

 

No matter how long he spent by Felicity’s side on this holiday of theirs, Oliver still couldn’t believe he had this opportunity to have a taste of what being normal was like. Not having to worry about someone stalking them with the intent to find out who the Arrow was or having someone trying to literally stab him in the back, or any of the multiple scenarios that he’s had to deal with for close to a decade.

For the first time in eight years, Oliver can finally breathe. Never had he ever thought that he’d be jealous of his own self before the island, when he could just sleep and not have to worry about anything. But that’s the only thing he misses from how he used to be, in some cases the entire experience brought out the man within him he didn’t even knew existed.

Opening a few of his [buttons](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/659918151619780491/) as it was summer after all, Oliver was just finishing tying up his laces when he heard the bathroom door open with a tsunami of steam.

Glancing up as he righted himself, Oliver stumbled over his own feet before managing to catch himself without face-planting in the carpet.

Wrapped snug around her was a long-sleeved wine-red bodycon [dress](https://www.bandagedress.co.uk/d-a-y-womenand-039-s-solid-color-red-white-black-dresses-sexy-bodycon-v-neck-long-sleeve.html) that ended just above her knees. The part that drew the most attention was where the dress criss-crossed and wrapped around her breasts, leaving a part of a midriff bare to the eye. The dress displayed and showed off her curves deliciously so, in a way that Oliver just knew he was going to be fighting off many men nipping at her heels.

“So, what do you think? I think this was still in my wardrobe back home” Felicity stated, running her over the expanse of her dress without so much as a doubt or hesitation. “I never found a time to wear it, unfortunately. But I just love it along with the black one I wore in Central City”

“Wait, what dress is that? I don’t think I’ve seen that one before?” Oliver immediately replied, eyebrow rising at the thought of what Barry might have gotten to witness instead of him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Queen. Maybe, if you’re a good boy you’ll get to see it on this grand adventure of ours” Felicity smirked at the clear jealousy of Barry, also with the hint of possessiveness that always sparked at their……activities.

“Well, what I definitely know for sure is that I’m going to be envied. Being with the most beautiful and ravishing woman in that entire place, nobody will even be paying the bride attention” he smiled, sliding his hands over the expanse of skin on show before resting them on her back to seal his lips over the top of hers.

Slipping back into the natural essence of their relationship all over again, Oliver practically plastered Felicity against his chest in his attempt to bring them as close as possible without being fused together- not that Felicity was complaining.

“...hmmm, Oliver…. if we don’t stop, we’ll never make it to that stupid ceremony” Felicity whispered into the minimal space between them as she pulled back to rest her forehead against Oliver’s, feeling his arms tighten around her in protest.

“I’m not going to be able to change your mind, either am I?” Oliver sighed, accepting his fate. “But don’t think for a second that the moment we get back, I’m not tearing that dress off you” he growled against the side of her neck, nuzzling his stubble against her skin and smirking with her attempt to get away from the attack.

“I love you” Felicity whispered against him as she pecked his lips.

“I love you too, Felicity” Oliver replied, grinning like an idiot.

_Alright,_ so he’s not _completely_ gotten used to Felicity saying those words to him.

_He doubts he ever will._

 

* * *

 

 

Having all been led to their seating arrangements, the ceremony trailed on as Arabella took centre stage with her…. show stopping [dress](https://yreu4kinnx-flywheel.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Inbal-Dror-Wedding-Dress-Collection-New-York-Bridal-Fashion-Week-Bridal-Musings-Wedding-Blog-11.jpg), as she and her father _graced_ the aisle.

Arabella’s dress was strapless and displayed everything that Arabella loved to show. Hugging her larger-than-average and unnatural bust, the glitter-decorated bodice complemented her torso with the transparent panels that gave her that wedding figure she’d always dreamt of. Following the florals sweeping towards the gathering of the traditional wedding fabric of the skirt, the dress fluttered around Arabella’s feet as she sauntered with pride down the aisle showing off Arabella’s trademarked curved legs.

To say that the wedding dress suited the bride was an understatement, it was if it were made solely for Arabella. 

Following the walk down the aisle, the rest of the ceremony trailed behind at a leisurely pace as the almost-husband and wife stood at the alter about to commit themselves to the other for the rest of their lives. 

Stopping the laugh bubbling up in her throat from her own trainer of thoughts, she caught Oliver giving her an amused look from her peripheral. 

_Then it truly turned ugly._

Upon hearing the doors slam against the inner walls, Oliver and Felicity both turned sharply to see a man panting harshly, his face twisted into an angry scowl.

“What THE HELL is going on here?!” the shout ricocheting off the walls in the room, the crowd darting between the couple at the alter and the man striding down the aisle like a man on a mission.

“Do you know him?” Oliver whispered her way, glancing back at her as he was closer to the aisle.

“Remember that guy, James Beckett, that I told you about earlier. That’s him, the guy that Arabella dated throughout high school. The very person I was wondering about earlier, I always thought he’d be the one she’d marry” Felicity replied, eyes tracking James as he stopped just in front of the pair, his eyes flickering between the pair of them.

“James, what the hell are you doing here? You’re ruining my wedding!” Arabella cried out hysterically.

“Why the hell are you getting married?!”

“Even provides entertainment” Oliver whispered, laughter in his voice. Silently chuckling when Felicity shushes him, trying not to laugh herself as she wraps her arm around his.

“Hush, this is getting good”

“Kevin’s my fiancé, why the hell wouldn’t I be marrying him?!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME, YOU HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST YEAR!” as soon as the words were yelled, the entire crowd erupted in different reactions.

As she heard friends of Arabella behind her erupt into shouts, protesting the accusation, Felicity burst out into laughter and soon was followed by Oliver.

_Just like that, everything was turned on its head._

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, Arabella always wanted her wedding to be memorable. She just probably never thought it’d happen like this” Felicity laughed, placing her techie bag into the boot, whilst glancing over at Oliver who just tossed her a knowing smile.

In the space of half an hour, the wedding that Arabella had planned and had thrown so much money at had been turned on it’s head. James had sucker punched Kevin, sending him slamming back into the alter and tearing down the entire display that had been set up. The guests had either been trying to move far out of the way, help split the two men up or had taken sides.

“It was all due to her own stupidity. What did she think was going to happen? Getting married to one guy, whilst sleeping with another, it was inevitable” Oliver commented, shaking his head as they both got into the car.

“That’s Arabella for you. Sums her up perfectly” Felicity replied to the unspoken question, turning to her boyfriend to admit “although, to be honest, it was kind of nice. All of this, I mean. I guess everyone wants to see their ‘Queen Bitch’ they had in high school get roasted on a spit”

“Take no offence in this Felicity, but I’m so damn glad you never made friends with any of them. It just seemed they were all still living their glory days, despite it being long-since over” putting the car in drive, Oliver pulled them both out of the car park and towards the road that would lead them back to their state of bliss again.

“Oliver, slow down! Look! Is that Arabella?”

There on the side of the road just a small distance away from the resort was none other than Arabella, newly wedded, watching her new husband get taken into the back of one of the police cars along with her boyfriend as it seemed. Standing behind her was her wedding party of bridesmaids and her parents.

Slowing down to a halt to give an arriving police car to join the fray, Felicity saw the moment Arabella spotted the Porsche.

Pure embarrassment and anger littered across Arabella’s face as she approached the car, still visibly attempting to cling onto the image that she’s better than Felicity.

“So, where are _you two_ heading?” she asked with false enthusiasm, leaning against the car in a poor attempt to show her cleavage to Oliver. “You don’t have to leave so soon, you can stay a little while longer. What’d you think of the wedding? Beautiful, wasn’t it”

“We’ve already stayed longer than we wanted, best be off and let you enjoy your newly married life with you husband and boyfriend. Once they get out of jail, of course” Felicity forced herself to swallow down the laugh that threatened to burst free, the look of pure shock on Arabella’s face was purely magnificent.

_Just one more reason she loves the incredible man sitting next to her, clearly impatient to get going_.

“I-” the new bride stuttered.

“You know, Arabella, I truly hope you got everything you wanted. You really do deserve it, and more” Felicity smiled, she knew there was a slight malicious undertone lacing her smile.

With that, the pair set off towards the main road that would take them far, far away from this entire nonsense they’ve experienced.

“That was amazing!” Felicity giggled, as Oliver accelerated away. “Did you see the look on her face? I wish I had a camera with me just then!”

“Especially with what you finished it off with, just the icing on the cake. _‘I hope you get everything you wanted. You deserve it, and more?’_ and here I thought you were just the innocent party”

“Trust me, Oliver. I’m by no means, innocent. But, you would know about that wouldn’t you?” smiling victoriously at the darkened, lustful look Oliver threw her way, Felicity gently dropped her hand onto Oliver’s thigh, “have I ever told you that I love you?”

“ _Felicity,_ unless you want me to pull over _right now_ ” voice rumbling lowly, in that dangerous hint that she loved, Oliver forced his eyes back onto the road ahead.

“Good thing that the hotel I booked us is only an hour away. _Think you can hold off until then?_ ” whispering huskily in the way she knew he liked, Felicity knew she was dancing on the edge.

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ ” he practically growled, everything she needed to know in his answer, “you better stay on that side of the damn car, I’m not kidding”

Smiling deviously at him, Felicity simply turned up the radio, giggling as she began singing along to the songs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, please don't hesitate to either leave a comment or message me.
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
